


Like A Stone

by UglyWettieWrites



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who References, Erotica, F/M, Great Balls of Sexfire, Headcanon, Multiple Orgasms, Science Fiction, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex in the TARDIS, Teasing, Telepathic Sex, Tenth Doctor Era, Timelord Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: After centuries of silent desire, the Doctor and his companion finally walk into an adventure that gifts him with a way to bridge the physical gap between fragile humanity and the Timelord race.





	Like A Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I want to reiterate that this is *my personal headcanon* on why it might be that the Doctors were so restrained around their human companions, even though sometimes there was palpable chemistry.
> 
> (Nine/Ten x Rose come immediately to mind)
> 
> Although I wrote this with Ten and an unnamed companion, it is sufficiently vague about the physical description that you can put any Doctor/companion combo in its place and it wouldn't ruin the story. Whatever pairing gets your heart racing - feel free to imagine them finally getting fully acquainted.
> 
> \- M

She bit her lip to center herself.  
  
I can't help it. I can't help it. I can't-  
  
A low, vibrating moan escaped her mouth as her questing fingers massaged a particularly sensitive spot. It was all sensitive, to be honest. Her clit was sore with her desire, but she had been very good at hiding it under the guise of fascination.  
  
Her eyes rolled to the strange Gallifreyan clock by her bed. The two gold rings were nearly aligned.  
  
It was two minutes to tea and contemplation.   
  
She sat up and slid two fingers inside herself. Maybe she could finish, but it would have to be in precisely less than 120 seconds, since the Doctor was punctual. She spread her legs and leaned into her own hand, moving her hips in shallow thrusts. Her breath was short.  
  
He would come. He always comes. He-  
  
Comes-  
  
She thought of him, brow beaded with sweat. The way he bit his suckboy lower lip when he was thinking up a plan. She could almost smell it on him, mixed with the ever present scent of honey - cleverness.  
  
He didn't know what he did to her. And he could never know. She refused to be a foregone conclusion. She wanted to be the one who resisted despite his obvious beauty.  She leaned forward, bouncing on her tightly bunched fingers. She was almost there. She riffled through cherished images in her mind.  
  
Him licking his lips. Giving her that wicked half smile when he was two steps ahead of the rest. Him bending over the console, pants riding into the tight cleft of his-  
  
He knocked softly. Said her name. Her eyes darted to her clock. The two rings were one.  
  
“Coming, Doctor!” she said, rolling out of bed and wiping the wetness from between her legs and her hand on her sheets. She put on a sundress, blue with pink flowers. She looked at herself in the vanity mirror. She glowed, but it could be chalked up to youth.   
  
She opened the door smiling.  
  
He didn't quite smile back as he walked past her and into her room in the TARDIS. Well, she had rooms – a small library, a greenhouse, and a lab in addition to her living quarters, but he never ventured there. He gifted them to her after their adventure on Wyklan-theta, where she foiled a plot by a race of genetic interlopers way worse than what he fought with Martha.   
  
She loved biology. And genetics in particular. But that was neither here nor there now. He sat on her vanity chair and adjusted his specs. The amber of his eyes was magnified by the glass. Her arousal was still very much on the surface. She looked away.  
  
“I have a very special tea for you to sample tonight,” he said, setting down a lacquered tray on her vanity.  
  
“No Earl Gray?” she said, putting her hand on his shoulder and smiling down at him. Her scent wafted up to her. She hoped it would not be recognizable to him.  
  
He gave her a long look. “Could you go to the console room, get my other glasses? These are Captain Jack's,” he said, taking them off and rubbing his eyes. “Apparently, he's doomed to live his endless lives quite far-sighted.”  
  
“I'll be right back,” she said, and ran up the quickly shifting ramps and into console room. She stopped short, giving it an affectionate look. The heart of the TARDIS, his only true mate in the universe. She would never admit it, but she was the slightest bit jealous. Their adventures would end. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe in a while. But the TARDIS would remain with him, always.    
  
She ran her fingers along the warm, pebbly columns that seemed to hold the room up. It was his room. A bit grungy, but in its heart, there was beauty. She saw his glasses by the console screens, grabbed them and ran back down. Her thighs were slippery, despite the fact she had wiped carefully. It was getting harder to hide her desire.  
  
She burst into her bedroom. He was standing over the tray. He looked over his shoulder. His brow was beaded with sweat. His lips were parted. The tip of his tongue darted from his teeth to the center of his top lip, a lightning fast gesture she caught with hungry eyes.  
  
“Doctor.” It was not questioning. She held up his glasses.  
  
He turned and gestured to the chair. “Please, sit.” She obeyed and handed him his specs. He put them on the vanity and leaned against it.   
  
She looked up his long legs and to his face. “Your suit. It's new.” She smiled. It was blue, but the stripes were a different color.  
  
“It's old, actually.” He crossed his arms. His hair, which had been spiky when he first came in, was flatter with the heat. He looked more approachable. Her fingers twitched to run through it, feel the dampness of his sweat. She wondered what it tasted like. Was it as sweet as he smelled?  
  
She focused, and his eyes were on her face. A drop of sweat rolled down the column of her neck and disappeared between her breasts.   
  
“It's getting hot in here.” She wiped wetness from the back of her neck. Again, he gave her a fathomless look, and bent to pour. The liquid was palest green in the white porcelain cups. It steamed, giving off the faint scent of flowers.  
  
“This is a very, very special beverage,” he said, handing her the bowl. “It is almost impossible for any entity in the universe to acquire, but the Empress herself gave me a kilo of the precious powder.”  
  
Her brow was dripping, yet she bowed her face over the bowl to take in the sweetly scented steam. “So it's not even from from my galaxy?”  
  
“No. But I promise you, it will not hurt you.” He finally smiled at her. Her toes curled on the carpet.  
  
She pressed the bowl to her lips. The liquid touched her tongue, but she withdrew. “Tell me more about the Empress, and her special tea.”  
  
“This planet is not only nearly a universe away, but the height of its civilization is millions of years in the past,” he said. His eyes, ever alert, went sleepy. She figured it was with the memory. “Like honeybees, the Empress was the only one who could procreate in all of her solar system. It was her sole responsibility to fill 16 planets with life.”  
  
“Incredible,” she said. Her thighs stuck to the chair with sweat. Heat seemed to hit her in sweltering waves, but she didn't know from where. “What did she look like?”  
  
“At least 22 feet tall. Six legs. If you'll excuse me for saying, but a hell of a backside,” he said, chuckling. He took another drink. “Give it a try. It's like nothing you'll ever have.”  
  
He nodded as she tipped the still-warm liquid into her mouth. Her tastebuds were flooded with vegetal loveliness. It tasted like honey-sweetened white tea, but something about it was very, very different. And extremely powerful. The bowl slid from her trembling hands and bounced on the carpet. Her back snapped into an arch, and she let out another low moan. She was suddenly and completely on fire. Her hand darted to his old, old suit, but she withdrew it quickly.  
  
He was scalding hot. He bent to look at her with a sleepy expression. His eyes, ordinarily a beautiful amber, were flaming orbs.  
  
“Did you think I couldn't smell you?” he said softly. Increasing waves of pleasure rolled from her center and toward her heart. Her panting breath made his now limp hair move. He gave off so much heat it made the skin of her face and chest ache.  
  
“What's happening?” she said. She tried to stand up, but just as soon as she did she collapsed as pleasure traveled from her center to her toes, making her muscles twitch. He carried her to the bed. His hands felt like brands on her thighs and back. He put her down gently and stood by the bed, staring down at her. Her dress rode up her thighs and past her hips. She wore no panties. She didn't have time to find some before his nightly visit.  
  
His clothes began to pop and hiss on his body.  
  
“What’s-” she tried to catch her breath, gather herself, but her body fought her. She pulled the dress past her belly button and spread her legs. It was beyond desire. It was impetus. “-What. Is. Happening?”  
  
“The Empress had to remain receptive at all times. Copulation couldn’t just be a chore for it to yield life. It had to be pleasurable. Every time. For every being in that solar system to live a peaceful, asexual existence, she had to be orgasmic. Perpetually.”  
  
She let out a ragged cry and shivered with orgasm. Even his voice was stimulation enough. He looked on hungrily at her spasms.  
  
“The. Tea-” She turned on her stomach, lifting her ass high. She pulled her sheet taut and rubbed against it. Everything was firing. She felt every cell in her body, aching for touch.  
  
“It's a drink for royalty. Only the Empress could imbibe it, or obvious reasons,” he said. He took off his suit jacket. His pale blue shirt had gold-edged burn holes in it already.  
  
“How. Long?”   
  
He unbuttoned his trousers, but he did not pull them down. Heat made her skin hurt.  
  
“After the temporary aegis kicks in? Long enough,” he said, leaning down to caress up her thigh. His touch was fire. She hissed. Red lines formed on her skin. He flinched, and stopped. She felt like water just before the boil. Something was rising within her, slow but huge. It frightened her. Her hand shot out to grab a handful of his trouser leg.  
  
“Temporary aegis?” She rolled her hips. Another orgasm was building.  
  
“A little gift from the nobles on Wyklan-theta. The priests that tend to the local fire god must live and worship inside an active volcano. They created a heat shield that works on the molecular level to protect them without the need for bulky suits. It’s reserved only for the priest class, a sacrament to their people. But they gave me the formula as thanks after we saved their civilization from the parasites.”  
  
She felt the sweet cadence of his voice whispering in her ear. His superheated breath made her pull back, despite her desire. He looked down at her, ghosting his brand-hot hand on her forehead. Her sweat hissed against his fingertips.  
  
“I know what you do,” he said, but his expression was tender. “Every single night. Before and after we see each other.” His hand traveled past her face, to her belly, but he didn’t touch. “It's maddening.” It turned into a fist.  
  
Her breaths were getting shorter. It was rising. Something. To the surface. She thought of chestbursters and let out a wheezing laugh.  
  
“How?” She'd been so careful.  
  
“It's like ... a particular melody, recognizable as only reflecting a certain feeling once you've heard it – No, better put, like a stone thrown into a still pond. You are the stone...”  
  
She rose to sitting, and the burgeoning feeling in her chest dissipated. She looked at her hand, moving it gracefully in front of her face. Her skin was different. More touch-sensitive. Stronger.  
  
He wrapped his hand around her wrist and guided it to his mouth. She gasped. He was hot, but not burning. He kissed her fingertips one by one. “...and I am the pond. I feel every ripple.” His shirt burst into flame and fell off his body. Heat came off his body in waves, but she was not consumed.  
  
“You were going mad?” she said, daring to caress his chest. The feeling was magnified, as if she touched herself in the same place.  
  
“I understood why you didn't say anything. And I needed time to figure out the aegis. It was all I could think about,” he said, pulling her to his lap. “Do you want me now?”  
  
“This you say after royal tea, three touchless orgasms and making me apparently fireproof?”  
  
“The constant, delicious scent of your hormones forced my hand a bit,” he said. “But I will go no further if you don’t wish me to.”  
  
She exhaled. “You felt me. Earlier?”  
  
“Always. It’s hard not to burst into flames.”  
  
But now he did, with her arms tight around him. It licked up her limbs, but she was not scared. The aegis turned the fierce heat into healing energy.  
  
“Yes,” she said, and kissed him like she had wanted to ever since Xanduria, where he rescued her from a battalion of rogue Judoons wreaking havoc over the mostly agrarian race with no weapon save his wit and his screwdriver. Her hand was a fist in hair, and he let her kiss him, parting his lips for her eager tongue. He wanted to feed off her desire, let it build until he was sure she was ready for him.  
  
He walked out of her bedroom with her in his arms. The TARDIS rearranged itself silently around them, and they were at his bedroom door almost immediately. She didn’t notice the slowly pulsing constellations over her head. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed down his neck to his freckled shoulder. He set her down gently on his bed and laid beside her. She tried to roll on top of him, then gasped when she saw pale flame spit from his fingertips.  
  
Fear made her hesitate, but his eyes were filled with affection.  
  
“Really. How long?” she said, as she traced his clavicle, and down to his chest. His skin was glazed in sweat. Her mouth watered. He spread her thighs gently to expose her pussy to his gaze. Her arousal made the orange flames licking up his bare thighs go blue. His eyes widened.  
  
Human women.   
  
Sweet, tender, and cool as a mountain brook. And their gorgeous, intoxicating musk was unique in all space and time. It took hundreds of years of learning self-control and manipulating his hormones to resist bursting with passion, since it was physiologically impossible to have more than a taste without combusting. But then came her heroics on Wyklan theta. Between her bravery and her brains, he scored what he never thought he’d be able to have in the last 907 years - Gallifreyan sex with a human.  
  
She fell back on the bed and grasped his sheets, arching with pleasure.  
  
“Doctor-” she panted, teeth bared “-I just-I just-it’s getting  _stronger_.” Her belly muscles twitched as another orgasm slammed into her. He smelled the rich umami scent of her chemicals. He stared at her, taking in her body. Her lips were dry from panting. Her nipples were rock hard, and her thighs, spread wide, trembled.  
  
He ghosted his fingers over her belly, and up to her breasts. Flame rippled over her nipples. She whimpered.  
  
“You feel that?” he said, curiously. It was all new to him. The tea made her extra sensitive to his telepathic ministrations.  
  
“Mmm. Mm-yes,” she said. She opened her eyes. “Did you touch me?”  
  
He leaned over her, directing his fingertips between her breasts and down past her belly button. She watched as flame caressed down past her mound, and where she dripped to his sheets.  
  
“It’s … fire,” she said incredulously, yet she shivered as it flickered and rippled between her folds. He sighed and pressed his hardness into her hip.   
  
“It’s my touch, unfiltered,” he whispered in her ear. “I can feel you, sweetheart. You’re cool as the seas on Florana.” Flame jumped from his forehead to hers, but her eyes were glued to his.  
  
“Cool?” she said as her hands caressed eagerly down his body. For how long had she wondered what he might like underneath his suits? He looked human enough, but in her scientific mind, she couldn’t be certain. She took his hardness in her fist and moaned. He felt human enough for her.  
  
“Compared to me, yes,” he said, canting his hips into her touch. Blue fire roiled like turbid water over her oversensitized clit. It felt delicious, and he wasn’t even touching her yet. His fingertips twitched rhythmically a few inches from her mound, and his eyes narrowed with concentration. It - he - was inside her. It didn’t feel like anything she’d ever experienced before. She wasn’t filled - there was no friction - but the flame was firing every single pleasure receptor inside her. She squirmed in his arms, panting shallowly. Her grip on his hardness tightened, as if trying to figure out what was where.  
  
“Doc – Doctor -” the last syllable turned into a keening cry as muscles contracted around nothing in one of the strongest orgasms she ever had.   
  
Finally, he rolled on top of her. “That’s my girl,” he said, and wrapped her trembling thighs around his hips. She let out a bubbling giggle of joy when she felt him against her. He was so beautiful. His brown eyes burned like stars, and their light seemed to shatter and multiply around his head-  
  
“Doctor, look!” she said, pointing over his shoulder. It was his ceiling. Or better said, the lack of it. They were laid underneath a beautiful cluster of planets that swirled in shades of blue.  
  
He smiled and kissed her neck, and space was forgotten. He growled deep in his throat when he got a taste of her chemicals. It was a thousand times better than her scent. A million times better, although he synthesized her particular cocktail as best he could and savored it privately many times before. She felt him turn on, and shivered. It was a strange way to put it, but that’s what it felt like when he started to vibrate against her.  
  
The flames, which had until now come in sporadic, controllable bursts, now engulfed both of their bodies. Her heart rate jumped, although she felt no pain.  
  
“Shhh, sweetheart. You are completely safe with me,” he said between kisses. The golden flame of his eyes was turning blue. She stared. It was beyond temperature. It was as if she were seeing the versions of him she had not met.  
  
“I see you,” she whispered. He vibrated more intensely. Her hip bones and her ribs sang with his weight, but he wasn’t inside her yet.  
  
He saw her too. Extraordinarily fragile – an autumn leaf in the wind - but with an iron will that would make the Elders tremble. Such bravery, and kindness, in the face of constant entropy. Such a piquant intelligence, despite her abbreviated years…  
  
He rolled his hips into her with anticipation. He couldn’t wait any longer to be inside her. She felt him slide between her lips, and the delicious glide mystified her. How could she be so wet when lying underneath a column of flame?  
  
“There’s one thing,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers. “A particularly Gallifreyan thing.” The crown of his cock nudged her clit with every shallow thrust between her lips. She shivered, on the edge of orgasm.  
  
“Yes?” Her fingers dug into the small of his back. His flesh didn’t give as easily as a man’s – despite her eagerness, there was no blood.  
  
“We, uh, we need a certain baseline connection for me to achieve what you call orgasm,” he gasped. He felt her opening twitch against him, deliciously cool and inviting.  
  
“Ungh,” she said, licking the sweat beading his hairline. It was not as sweet as she imagined. Not honey. Nectar. His vibrations against her were coaxing her into yet another orgasm.  
  
He raised his head to look at her. “Sweetheart. Focus,” he said earnestly. His brow knit with a desire. Every molecule in his body called out for her, but he needed her permission first.  
  
“Yes,” she said. Her eyes widened at his intensity. “What do you need? Tell me.”  
  
“Your mind,” he said. He hissed as her caressing hands grazed his nipples.  
  
“My mind. How?”  
  
“You know the mind meld you've observed me doing on occasion - fingers on temple, direct gaze?”  
  
“Right. To calm-” she shivered in a prelude to an orgasm, and sighed. “-to calm the subject, usually.”  
  
“It’s like that, but with the opposite effect,” he said. He pressed his fingers against her temple, teasing himself. She had questions.  
  
“To frighten?” she said softly.  
  
“Never. To arouse. Both of us,” he said, kissing tenderly down the center of her face and lingering on her lips. She arched and held him closer.  
  
“Kiss me,” she said. Her hands moved up his back and into his hair. As he slid his tongue into her mouth, he slid into her. She let out a feral moan into his mouth and curled into herself. Fire. Tongues of flame licked from his lips and his cock, and felt like they met and intertwined in her center. Instead of heat, it was pleasure. She didn’t just feel it, she was transfixed by it. When he began to thrust deeply into her, her arms fell to her sides. She didn’t have strength. He felt her will give like water and resisted the urge to push inside.  
  
“May I – see inside you?” he whispered in her temple, not losing his rhythm. Although the physical friction was only mildly pleasurable to him, her beautiful surrender had him on the verge.  
  
“See inside,” she repeated, her eyes glassy with sensation. Her body rocked gently underneath him with his thrusts. She wasn’t quite so cool anymore. “Will I see you?”  
  
His hearts jumped. “If you wish,” he said.  
  
She smiled slowly, and met his gaze. “I wish.”  
  
He sighed and pressed three fingers into her temple, and his other palm to the nape of her neck. Her breathing began to change as she was bombarded with images. Colors flashed in her brain, smells, sensations. Crimson grass whipped against her bare thighs. Sun shone cold against her shoulder. Cold heat. Excitement bubbled in her chest. His. She felt it, felt him, but she couldn't see him. He was close. Voices, male, whispered softly. Unfamiliar, but comforting. The images clicked by like a slide projector, slowing … slowing. There was an audible click, and she settled into warmth.  
  
She looked around. Her pleasure receptors still buzzed and clicked back with her body, but her mind was in a soft featherbed, high in a loft. It was a barn, with painted wooden walls. A fire burned in deep red stone fire pit. And near it, there was a rough-hewn table. On it sat a vase filled with flowers she had never seen before. They looked beautifully carnivorous. He was near, she felt him in the vibration of her bones.  
  
“Doctor?” she said tentatively. She got out of bed and climbed down the ladder to the table. Although the environment felt safe, she was still lost without him. She touched her own nude body. Was she really here? She couldn’t be. She was back in the TARDIS, in his arms. Why did he bring her here, only to leave her alone-  
  
“Sweetheart,” he said, walking out of a bank of darkness by the window and into her arms.  
  
“Where were you?” she said, clinging to him. Her body responded immediately to his, and she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him into a kiss. He bent and took her in his arms easily.  
  
“I’m home,” he said, smiling beatifically. “I had to take another look at the sky before I took you to bed. He climbed up the ladder and gently laid her on the cool linen sheets.  
  
“Home?” she said, looking around. “What about the TARDIS?”  
  
He smiled as he climbed into bed and laid on top of her.  
  
“This was home, when I was young, back in Gallifrey.” Her curiosity trumped her desire and she rolled to the other side of bed, where there was a casement window. She pushed it open.  
  
“Doctor!” It was all she could get out. The sky was the deep, rich ochre of night, and shone with tiny pinpoints of golden light. The stars over Gallifrey – something she thought she would never see. She was breathless with excitement. The barn was perched on the edge of cliff, and in the distance, the desolate plain gave way to a gleaming bubble that teemed with life.   
  
Above them shone the moon, which unlike Earth’s, gave off a shimmering copper glow.  
  
“It’s …. it’s breathtaking,” she said, putting her hand on his bare chest. “Glorious.”  
  
He put his hand over hers. “Not many people say that about the Drylands,” he said, then kissed her palm. “But I’ll take it.”  
  
She stood and leaned further out the window. He giggled with happiness at the site of her bare, wiggling bum. It was damn sight better than many, many things he had ever seen.   
  
She pointed at the city. Around the bubble, copper forests swayed in the breeze.  
  
“They’re not copper. The leaves are silver, but they’re reflecting the moonlight,” he said, although she hadn’t spoken out loud. He pulled her back inside, and into bed.  
  
**You can read my thoughts?**  
  
He nodded.  **I’m aching to make love to you.**  
  
She heard him clearly in her mind, although his lips didn’t move. Even more beautifully, she felt the accompanying emotion just as clearly. He wanted her, and only her. Deeply. Ravenously.  
  
They fell on each other and kissed and moaned and rolled in the soft sheets until they were desperate. Here, there was no cold fire, no thought of molecular recombination or aegises. They were just two bodies, aching to join. Now she knew why it had to be this way for him. It was more deeply intimate than just penetration. The Doctor, a being beyond time, had a soul. And she was in it – just as much in him as he was in her, back in the TARDIS.  
  
He laced his fingers in hers, held her arms above her head and slid inside her. It was different here. He was fully given over to the sensation. They felt the intense pleasure together, and soon they made the wooden bed creak with their eager rocking. Unlike with previous lovers, she didn’t have to vocalize anything. He sensed what she craved, and gave it to her. Before the words formed in her mind, he turned her on her belly and entered her from behind. His long legs nudged at her to position her perfectly, then he pumped into her deeply, slowly, savoring her rising arousal.  
  
Her teeth sank into his forearm, but his grip was solid, and his rhythm relentless. She didn’t have to guess whether he was enjoying himself. She felt everything. His pleasure was hers. Because of the meld, she felt … engulfed by him. It was hot, sucking silk, but everywhere. His desire licked at her mind like the flames did her body back on the TARDIS. Now she realized what the fire was. It was just his telepathic abilities made manifest. Now she craved his heat. She was bowled over by a sweet wave of vulnerability. He felt there was no fear left. She was ready.  
  
He sat up and pulled her into his lap. They both faced the open window, and even through the hot haze of pleasure, she noticed the gold in the horizon. He held her hands and let her ride him to her heart’s content. Here, her pleasure was his, and he was close to bursting. It had been long years since he let himself think of the sunrise. He held her hips tight and her breasts bounced with each thrust, but both their eyes were on the sky. Her breath caught in her throat. Why did it feel as if it was up to them to raise the sun? He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his lips to her temple.  
  
It was pure desire, not inertia, that would make the star rise above the horizon. Their muscles tightened, both of them set in their purpose. He wanted to see it one more time. He wanted home again. Needed it. Had it now, in her.  
  
Their shared realization made him cry out with pleasure. He wasn’t alone. Not anymore.  
  
**Not for as long as I’m around, darling** she thought.

Emotion rolled over his hearts like water. She meant it. It was the first time she ever thought of him as anything other than Doctor. 

Darling. He repeated the sentiment and it multiplied his pleasure. My darling.   
  
Gold licked at the atmosphere, turning the ochre into silver. He moaned and sweat against her cheek. They moved together, quicker as the silver was chased with heat. Clouds, invisible in the ochre of night, now studded the sky.  
  
**Look** she thought. Why did she feel like she was being swept up into the clouds with emotion? She savored it, and realized it wasn’t all hers. He was flying with her, willing the sun to rise. Tears rimmed her eyes, and she felt their warmth on her cheek. They weren’t only hers.   
  
**Look. Look.** The golden star finally rose over the horizon in a blinding flash of light that split the red into crystal blue. His body felt like went up into a higher energy level along with the atmosphere. Mutual pleasure made them blind to everything but each other. He couldn’t hold back any longer, his joy was complete. A monstrous wave of energy slammed into her – it felt like a bomb went off in her center - she couldn’t breathe -  
  
There was a loud Pop! and she was back in his bedroom in the TARDIS. She swallowed hard and looked around. She was on the floor, in a pile of ash that used to be his bed. He laid nearby, eyes closed and wearing a very familiar smile. She stared at her arms, then her body. She was whole, although the metal beneath her was still orange-hot from their climax. She crawled to him. Her body was still getting over the effects of the tea, and every movement still set off flashes of pleasure. She gently slapped his face. He whimpered and opened his eyes.  
  
“Sweetie,” he said, pulling her into a kiss. The metal underneath him sizzled and hissed with his heat. “You’re fantastic,” he said into her mouth.   
  
“It was … a once in a lifetime experience,” she said, pushing his limp, sweaty hair from his forehead.  
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t stay in longer. It’s … erm, been a while.” His eyebrow rose. “And I hope it won’t happen only once.”  
  
“If that’s you being premature, I might need to do some meditation and stretching to prepare for next time.”  
  
He jumped to his feet and bounced lightly, full of energy. “That might not be the worst idea,” he said, walking naked out of his bedroom. “Come on.” He held out his hand.  
  
“Where are we going?” she said.

“To yours for a quick wash and a lie in,” he said. “Mine’s wrecked.” He smiled sheepishly. They were both covered in ash.  
  
“So this isn’t supposed to happen?” she said, swatting at herself and him. The TARDIS guided them quietly to her rooms. The shower was already running. He walked in and wriggled with glee.  
  
“I love these. Primitive, but an absolute pleasure. It really invigorates the body, no?” he said, rubbing his limbs. She stepped inside and watched him through clouds of steam. His skin reddened in the warm water as if he didn’t just cause a miniature supernova in his bedroom.  
  
“Your skin’s … flushed,” she said, caressing his shoulders and chest. Water dripped off his chin to her face.  
  
“Of course. It’s quite cold,” he said. “My body’s working extra hard to pump hot blood to my skin.”  
  
The water dripping off his body sizzled on her skin. “It’s hot. What of the aegis?”  
  
He rubbed his hands all over her body, and sooty water swirled at their feet and down the drain. “It’s fine. It doesn’t kick in until temperatures reach at least 90 degrees centigrade, Terran,” he said. “This shower’s frigid compared to that.”  
  
“Ah,” she said, enjoying his massage. They finished, dried off and climbed into her bed. They laid quietly for a while, kissing and becoming acquainted with each other’s bodies.  
  
“You didn’t need the tea to convince me,” she said, breaking the silence.  
  
“I know, sweetheart. But it was more a delivery system for the aegis than a practical joke,” he said, caressing her forehead. Now that he was down to his average temperature, his touch felt cool compared to before. She decided she liked him both cool and hot.   
  
“And exactly how long does the aegis last?” she said. He gave her a slow smile. “For science, of course.”  
  
He laid on his back and her vaulted ceiling morphed into the Metabilis cluster. The glowed a pale blue-green, as they were mostly water planets.  
  
She gasped. “I didn’t know mine could do that!”  
  
“It’s the TARDIS. She does it for me. It’s so I don’t get cabin fever.” He made a funny face. She giggled and kissed his chin. “Anyway … the aegis lasts for one Wyklan solar cycle - the amount of time any given priest has temple duty,” he said.   
  
“That doesn’t mean much to me, Doctor,” she said.  
  
“True enough. Hmmm, that’s at least 16 Gallifreyan lunar cycles, which roughly translates to -” she watched as he quickly calculated it in his head, “-647 Terran solar days, give or take two hours.”  
  
She sat up. “That’s over a year and nine months!” she said.  
  
“Yes, it is. Not that Earth time matters much here,” he said. She lay her head on his chest.  
  
“So that means, that even if I went home tonight, I would still be completely fireproof for that amount of time, guaranteed?” She played with his chest hair.  
  
“Ey. Don’t you be gettin’ any heroic ideas,” he said into her hair.  
  
“I wasn’t,” she said, kissed his chest.  
  
“You were. I can read your mind, remember?” he said.  
  
“About that,” she said, looking up at him. “Can I ask you to maybe, not look into my thoughts when we’re not … you know.”  
  
After she granted him permission inside her, there was no taking it back – although he always felt the vibrations of her emotions, after they joined, he couldn’t turn off the soft whisper of her conscious thought. His hearts were now attuned to it. There was no use in worrying her with the knowledge, though. She was a beautiful soul. And he was much older, and wiser. He could easily bear the weight of another secret, for her peace of mind.  
  
“I can do that,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. She propped her chin on his chest and looked at him.  
  
“It was spectacular, though. First the fire, your body, then the mind,” she said. “Is that a Gallifreyan thing?” She drew circles into his shoulder.  
  
He winked. “It was  _one_  Gallifreyan thing,” he said. “And there are many, many things.” He raised an eyebrow. She chuckled and hid her face in his neck. “And there are things beyond Gallifrey. There’s the Venusian amour clutch-”  
  
“That sounds vaguely mechanical,” she said.  
  
“They’re really hands on, you see,” he said, tickling up the valley of her back. “The lower caste have at least seven arms.”  
  
“Really?” she said.   
  
“Oh yes,” he said. “The Ruling class are more anthropomorphically familiar – bipeds, two eyes, etcetera - but they’re tall. At least 7 feet, by human measurements.”  
  
“There’s a lot of sevens,” she said sleepily.  
  
“If you’re feeling adventurous-” he started.  
  
“I’m feeling tired,” she said, but he kept chatting.  
  
“Yes, well, when you’re all rested up, we could attempt an Arcturan morgdomeld.”  
  
She yawned and nuzzled into his neck. “Morgdo what? Who are the Arcturans?”  
  
“Manipulating, timorous little creatures – nearly got Peladon into a lot of trouble a long time ago, all for the sake of getting their slimy tentacles on some mineral ore. They have to roll around in a tiny little aquarium bubbles to survive, so they can’t physically touch each other but they figured out a clever way to pass the time; they release a certain cocktail of hormones to...”  
  
She kissed his jaw and lay her head on his chest. His lively chatter was like a lullaby, and it slowly faded out as she fell asleep to the comforting tattoo of his twin hearts. 


End file.
